


Stages

by EmpanadaDrabblez



Category: Original Work
Genre: DBZ Related, M/M, Original Character(s), Saiyans, but not really, explicit for last chapter, it's an AU of mine, just gonna put this here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpanadaDrabblez/pseuds/EmpanadaDrabblez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relationship is multifaceted, a diamond in the rough; formed by fire and pressure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Saiyan OCs of mine I wrote a while back... Also thought I should post something so I don't look too dead lol

He didn’t think he could actually pull it off.

Maybe he had help. Maybe it was Quince’s sad, puppy dog eyes. Maybe it was Bruss’ smile or Velio’s wink and promise of tasty foreign dishes. All in all, Maison thought it had been him who had pulled it off. It was he that boldly lifted Kale over his shoulder. It was he who nearly got kicked in the face thrice over as they found their way to the festival grounds. It was he who persuaded him to stay. Bruss trailed after an already hyper Quince and Velio made to scope out some choice competition as he so put it. Maison was left alone with Kale.

He had actually pulled it off. 

The summer was waning, as were the festivities celebrating deities Shah and Rey, sea and sun. Maison made it a point to rip Kale away from his ever overworked schedule for the last days of the fest. Kale’s reluctance was expected and words would not sway his desire for routine. Maison’s arm strength did the trick and here they were. There was a comfortable silence between them the majority of the time. When Maison would suggest something, Kale would merely nod in agreement and smile the softest of smiles. 

Maison would take the chance to admire each one. 

\--

When those hands took Kale’s, Maison had growled. His dark eyes watched attentively, a certain murderous glint followed the offending Saiyan as he and Kale had traveled the dance floor. Kale was never one for a dance; that Maison knew. When he did, though, he was graceful even when out of his comfort zone. Maison always wished to dance with him; a simple side step at most was all he wished. As he watched the two, those hands pulled him too close. Those eyes leered too long and that tail was coiling without permission. Maison’s knuckles were white by then. His tail rustled irritably at his side and his temper was far exceeding its limits.

Another snarl as Kale was dipped gently and lips hovered far too close to his bared throat. Maison only realized he was moving when he was shoving forcefully through the crowd on the dance floor. In a matter of seconds Kale was back at his side and tugged close, away from the other. There was no brawl; no angry shouts for he was shoving through the crowd once more with Kale in tow, trying to get far away from that place. Kale was silent as he followed with a certain reluctance that Maison tried to ignore. Only a ways from the village center were the Udon Forests, a place where thoughts could be cleared and anger would fall away.

No such thing happened. His mind was clouded and vision only an angry shade of red.

He grasped Kale’s arms tightly and tugged him close, lifting him from the ground and pressing him against the cold wood of a solid, nearby tree. He barely heard a small gasp before he pressed their lips together roughly. His anger seeped through and his brows furrowed as he pressed deeper. Kale’s lips hadn’t moved against his own. His hands were still and cold at his sides. There was no struggle and no sound. Maison pulled away from him with trembling hands. He set him down with upmost care and stepped away, his arms outstretched and shaking. His voice was gone and his expression shown nothing but regret. 

Kale was tense, that he knew. His shoulders were stiff and his fists were clenching and unclenching in uncertainty, his tail tightly coiled around his thin waist. His lips were pursed and his eyes were steel as they bore into him blankly, the moonlight illuminating their azure color almost menacingly. Maison tried to say something. His mouth was moving, but no words were uttered. It was only when Kale’s eyes shifted to the floor and he turned away from him slowly did his heart finally have the decency to drop and pulse faster than before. 

“Kale-” he choked, his hand reaching out to clasp the smaller Saiyan’s shoulder tentatively. Were it any other Saiyan, he would have been shoved away and beaten to a pulp, unforgiving words spat at his face, but no. His hand, the only physical contact he was sure he’d receive for a while, still rested upon a rigid shoulder. Maison himself pulled it away as if burned, the audacity of such an action finally reaching the very core of his mind. Kale hadn’t looked at him. Not a peek over his shoulder and not a turn to face him in disgust. His eyes were gazing at the half moon hanging in the blackened sky.

“I’ve never felt that way. For anyone. I don’t know what that feeling is.”

These words tugged at Maison’s heart in more ways than one. He looked at the ground and ran a hand through his hair in anxiety. There was silence for a long while and Maison figured Kale would have departed by then; left him to his misery, but no. Maison gazed up and Kale’s presence was warm before him, his eyes ice cold and slowly, inevitably thawing. “It looks like it hurts… That feeling…” Kale murmured, casting his gaze aside and bringing his shawl over his head. “You become delusional…”

Maison chuckled weakly and moved to stand at Kale’s side. Somehow, the smaller Saiyan always allowed for logical casualness; a certain ease in difficult situation. His aura indifferent and his overall emotions indecipherable; he showed nothing. “That sounds about right,” Maison whispered, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking to the ground once more. Kale hummed thoughtfully beside him, burying the lower half of his face into his scarf. “I’m sorry I couldn’t-” Maison started, pursing his lips before releasing an airy laugh. “I have no self control, do I?” He couldn’t see Kale’s smile, but he heard it right down to its gentleness. “No,” he mumbled, “You are Saiyan.”

“As long as you know,” Maison hummed, looking to the moon before resting his gaze upon Kale once more. Kale looked down and nodded. “I won’t lie to you.” The larger Saiyan didn’t allow the small smile to fall from his face. He wrapped a hesitant arm around Kale’s relaxed shoulders, brushing his gloved hand through his hair below his hood once before pulling away. “You never have.” His heart swelled even further. He clasped Kale hand and brought him back home, returning to separate bedrooms and by morning emotions were settled and relationships were reaffirmed with large servings of breakfast and a gentle press of foreheads.

To Maison it meant everything and nothing at all.


	2. Everything

He released a shaky breath.

His heart pounded wildly in his chest and the sound of rushing blood rung loudly in his ears. He crept silently into the dark room, closing the door behind him and padding forward hesitantly. The floor was cool beneath his feet and the only sound came from the light breeze from the open window at the corner of the room. Maison gazed out the window, dark eyes settled upon the waning half moon and glitter of stars. Reluctance crept up on him again as he surveyed the shining expanse and he ripped his gaze away and onto the one who held his affection.

It was extremely early.

The thin, white sheets encased his small figure and Maison gulped as he watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. Reluctance was gone and Maison stepped closer, leaning over the side of the bed and planting a fist beside the pillow. Tired eyes opened at that, blinking away sleep and shifting to look up. Maison froze momentarily, throat going dry before he shook his head and spoke, voice rough from restlessness. “I’m sorry to wake you so early…” he whispered, looking away from those eyes in embarrassment and running a hand through his hair. He felt thin fingers trace his crooked jaw and he continued, encouraged. 

“I couldn’t sleep…”

There was a small silence before he heard Kale hum. Maison sighed gratefully as Kale shifted over and as he slid beneath the covers, he was given undivided attention. Maison merely stared at Kale’s barely visible face for quite some time, his breathing slightly shallow and fingers twitching lightly against his chest. “You don’t have to stay awake,” he murmured, “I just wanted to be near you.” Kale’s eyes did not close and Maison smiled softly in amusement. “Nothing’s wrong. Just restless… Mild case of insomnia.” Kale tilted his head and his eyes squinted with doubt. His hand reached across the covers and the palm of his hand rested firmly over Maison’s chest.

Maison knew Kale could feel the irregular thuds of his heartbeat below his palm and he couldn’t hide them. When he looked back up, navy eyes bore into his own with worry. “I had a nightmare.” A simple lie. ‘I had a dream about you. Again.’ Maison thought with guilt, turning his head away and gently moving Kale’s hand from his chest. His skin prickled when Kale clasped his hand firmly, unwilling to let go. Maison turned onto his side once more, clearing his throat when Kale shifted closer to him. He tells him an old nightmare. “This Saiyan,” he started, keeping his eyes away from Kale’s, simply gazing at their twined hands.

“This Saiyan walks the ocean. He’s searching for something that he’s lost ages ago. When he finds it, he holds it tight. He holds it tight and suddenly it’s gone. The ocean has swallowed it whole and he’s been drowned; captured by the waves and taken into the darkest depths that can’t be fathomed by anyone, not even the gods…” Not even by you. Maison flicks his eyes back to Kale’s face momentarily before continuing. “Even dead he can’t let go of that something and he’s scared. He’s always scared…” 

It takes Kale’s hands upon his cheeks for Maison to notice he’d been crying. The cool air from the open window chills him to the bone. But Kale is there; and he’s close, and he’s warm. His fingers wipe away the tears trailing down his face and his tail coils Maison’s tenderly. This almost makes the tears come harder, but Maison holds them back, blinking blearily and breath shuddering as he stares into deep navy eyes, getting lost in them as the Saiyan in his nightmare had in the ocean. He’s clutching Kale’s arms tightly and he buries his face into his shoulder.

“What are you afraid of?” Kale asked of him softly, stroking his fingers gently through Maison’s hair. Maison doesn’t answer. Kale hummed quietly and curled around Maison’s larger mass, wrapping his arms around his neck and nuzzling his face into the other’s hair. His mere presence was comforting; Maison had always thought so. Even in dire situations, his aura was a calming one and Maison felt lucky to have him. The blacksmith raised his head when he felt the hold around his tail fall away and he was about to clutch again in protest before Kale pulled away to bump their foreheads together. He looked into those eyes, his tears dried.

“Come with me.”

And he did. Kale clasped his hand as they made their way out the round window and into the blackness of night. They passed the village center and Maison finally had a clue as to where they were headed. The scent of ice and salt signaled the ocean and he nearly hesitated, a hitch in his footsteps before he continued on. The black rock beneath their feet was cold as was everything else. The icy mist of crashing waves fell upon his face. Maison noticed they were headed farther than usual and when he noticed the hulking silhouetted figure of a massif, he knew it was a cavern. There was always something about Kale and caverns, like they were his favorite hiding places and his very own domain.

This one was different from the last he found Kale in at one time. The sound of the sea echoed off the walls and Maison’s skin prickled with goose bumps when he caught sight of a massive fault nearly splitting the cavern floor in two and at the near endless bottom was a steady flow of molten magma, a smelting pit. The entrance overlooked the sea and that was where Kale perched himself. It made Maison uneasy, but he chose to stand beside him as he’s always had. There was silence between them, only that frightening sound of that deep, darkness that surrounded their lifestyle completely. “The ocean… I don’t like when you go in there,” Maison murmured, casting his gaze to the side, away from Kale. 

Another silence and Maison shivered when he felt fingers upon his arm; upon scorch scars. “I dislike the fire and ash that brands you,” Kale whispered back to him. Maison’s heart seized up a moment. “It won’t hurt me,” he responded. “As the sea won’t harm me.” Maison turned to Kale with a startled expression. “There are monsters beneath the depths,” he stated with an incredulous tone. “We set them upon flames and eat them. Are we not the monsters above the surface?” Maison pursed his lips and looked away once more. 

The conversation was over. 

Maison hummed deeply and his tense shoulders hung loosely as he stared at the barely lightening sky. In his peripheral he saw Kale sit, his legs pulled to his chest and chin resting upon his knees. He couldn’t resist the urge to be near him even if he wanted to. Maison sighed as he moved behind the smaller Saiyan, sitting down and wrapping his arms around him to pull him back against his chest, his legs resting at his sides. Kale relaxed against him. Maison placed his hand above Kale’s steady heartbeat and nestled his face against his shoulder, sighing tiredly once more and closing his eyes for such a rare moment of peace. 

“What troubles you?” Kale asked gently of him, pressing his head to Maison’s. The larger Saiyan smiled, but did not open his eyes. He curled closer around Kale and murmured against his shoulder, “You do.” He felt Kale tense momentarily. “I’m sorry,” he whispered back. “Don’t be.” Silence between them once more. “You don’t deserve reluctance,” Kale muttered, leaning forward and away from Maison’s chest, his chin on his knees and eyes cast out to sea. “I’d wait an eternity,” Maison replied quietly, keeping close and curling his arms around Kale’s waist. “You shouldn’t have to.”

“I will. I can prove it to you.” The blacksmith held tight, closing his eyes and trying to block out the noise of crashing waves. “I won’t lie for you, I can’t…” Maison hummed in agreement and nuzzled Kale’s shoulder. “I know you won’t; you never have.” And he hasn’t. A festival night and a jealousy fueled kiss proved just that; set it in stone really. Maison opened his eyes and watched as Kale stood up and leaned against the cavern wall, his arms around himself and tail curled tight to his waist. 

“I’m… confused,” he said.

Maison looked away and placed a hand to his face. “So am I…” he sighed. He heard Kale shift beside him and his warm hand removed his own away from his face only to pull him up to stand. His thin lips were pursed and his expression was nearly unreadable. The shine of his eyes nearly brought Maison to his knees. Kale hadn’t released his hand and instead pulled it in both of his own and led him deeper into the cavern. Maison followed as always, his eyes locked on Kale’s even as they took to the air. Finally he tore his gaze away, looking around and finding crevices and several entrances, each higher than the rest until they halted over six stories above the initial.

He looked to Kale for answers, but the smaller Saiyan merely smiled a small, reassuring smile at him. As he was pulled towards the entrance, he realized that this was the peak of the massif. “I wish to watch the sunrise,” Kale whispered beside him. Maison looked down at him and hummed, pulling at Kale’s hands to bring him close, their bodies pressed flush against each other. Kale rested his cheek to Maison’s chest, letting their twined hands fall to their sides as he watched the sun rise from behind the waves, illuminating the land in an eerie golden glow and taming the violent sea as if by will alone.

“I wish to kiss you.”

Maison hadn’t taken his eyes away from Kale. He raised his hand to Kale’s face and caressed his fingers to his cheek and across his scar, studying the navy eyes that pierced his soul. He inched closer when the hold on his cradled hand tightened. “Then do so,” Kale whispered back to him, his expression still indecipherable, but not at all solemn. “Will it mean much?” Maison asked, his brows knitting and his own expression harboring a certain ache as if he dreaded the answer. The unreadable expression upon Kale’s face dropped quite suddenly into one of particular surprise, his eyes wide and his lips slightly parted.

Maison turned his face away only to feel two warm palms against his cheeks turning him back. “You believe it won’t.” It was more of a statement than a question, but Maison shook his head in uncertain denial. “I’d like it to mean everything,” he said barely above a whisper, placing a hand over one on his cheek and closing his eyes as he leaned into it. Once more it took gentle thumbs stroking his cheeks to realize tears have been spilt for the second time that early dawn. The tears only halted when shy, tentative lips pressed lightly to his own and Maison made no sudden movement to press closer, as if he were afraid of frightening his doe away. 

When his tail was gently coiled and pulled around Kale’s waist was he given silent permission. A shaky breath and their lips sealed firmly. Maison’s arms wrapped Kale tenderly to him and he ran his fingers through soft hair in habit to which he earned the quietest of moans. His enthusiasm at that simple sound increased tenfold, but he held himself in check, allowing Kale to set the pace and control the kiss as he pleased. It was timid and soft, hesitant, but Kale himself seemed curious, as was his nature. When he pressed deeper, Maison mimicked, both allowing only a breath in between before connecting once more. 

Kale’s hands fell from his face and instead, his arms wrapped around his neck, chests against each other and Maison could feel that usually steady pulse flutter. He smiled into the kiss at the thought, purring quietly and then purring even louder when Kale joined him, his figure relaxed and tail coiled to Maison’s. The blacksmith made a small noise of disappointment when Kale gently broke away from him, but as he gazed into shy eyes he realized the weight of the situation at hand. Maison licked his suddenly dry lips and pressed his forehead to Kale’s, speaking in a low voice and barely feigning of stutters of disbelief.

“What… What does this mean?” he merely asked. Kale locked eyes with him again and once more did those eyes nearly send him to his knees. The gentle smile that spread across Kale’s lips steadied his wild heart and a hopeful expression brightened his face when kind hands brought him down for another quick, tender kiss. Maison chuckled softly as they pulled back, cupping Kale’s scorching cheeks in his hands and stroking his thumbs below his eyes. Kale clasped his hands and nuzzled his face against them before looking to Maison’s eyes, large and expectant and pleading. Kale leaned close to him and rested his cheek to Maison’s chest, his eyes set on the horizon and the burning sun across the sea.

“It means everything.”


	3. Something and Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a precaution: some Saiyans are oddly equipped 

It all started with summer. 

Kale groaned quietly as he kicked the covers off of himself. Somehow the usual frigid night was hot and it was only then that he realized that his very own walking furnace was attached to his back. It’s become custom for Maison to sleep with him every few nights. Kale was still unsure whether or not he welcomed the heat. Maison was naturally very warm. He liked contact as well and Kale was victim to many nights of deadly spooning. With a huff, the smaller Saiyan wriggled skillfully away from Maison’s heavy arms and crawled to the open window. He rested his head on the sill, closing his eyes, thankful for the light breeze that brushed across his skin. 

The night was a still one. The snowfall had halted that afternoon, leaving the land lightly blanketed in a stark white frost beneath the moonlight. Summer in the Southern Continent was an oddity to outsiders, but to Kale the cold was perfect. Maison on the other hand thought otherwise. Kale heard a slight growl behind him and arms were around his torso once more. Maison nuzzled his cheek to Kale’s shoulder, his bare chest resting against the arch of his back and his warmth encasing him completely. Kale merely sighed and continued his wistful thinking, his cheek resting upon his forearms as he peered outside. 

Maison was a heavy sleeper and his habits somehow managed to spike Kale’s interest after each passing night. His mumbles and hums were low in Kale’s ear when he was dreaming. His sturdy arms coiled both gently and firmly around Kale and he’d press his face to his neck, shoulder, or hair. Kale found his breathing and the soft rumbles of his chest soothing and they usually granted him an easy rest. It was odd that Maison did not snore as Kale had expected. He purred throughout most of the night, a light drone with the occasional tired huff and quiet growl. Kale had stayed awake watching him one night. 

It was obvious when Maison was dreaming. His expressions would show clear upon his face. His brows would furrow and his lips would purse at times while at others his features would soften and his hold around Kale would somehow become warmer. With resigned sigh Kale turned his body, facing away from the window. Maison immediately conformed against him, his cheek resting snuggly against Kale’s chest and arms coiling firm around his waist. Kale watched him with tired eyes; envying Maison’s easily inhabited comatose state as he stroked his fingers lightly through his messy hair. 

The action earned him a quiet growl and before he knew it, Kale was on his side again with Maison pulling him impossibly closer to his chest. He was nearly obligated to tilt his head up when Maison nuzzled his face into his neck and Kale felt a steady flush rise to his face when Maison growled a little louder than before. Unintelligible words were mouthed against the sensitive skin of his neck and Kale tried to ignore the subtle, foreign jolts that teetered up his spine at such an action. He shook his head away of the feeling and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the pelted pillows, wishing for rest to take him into a peaceful state of unconsciousness.

Instead his eyes opened once more when he was turned around effortlessly, facing the wall with Maison at his back, nose nuzzling at his nape and breath ghosting over Kale’s skin. One arm draped gently across Kale’s torso, his hand resting before the smaller Saiyan’s face. Restless, Kale took that hand in his own, tracing his fingers over the nicks and cuts of callous ones. He traveled the contours on his warm palms, down the veins on his wrist and across the jagged lines of scars upon his forearm. Kale’s hand was gently clasped and a quiet hum at his shoulder signaled Maison stirring from his sleep.

“Can’t sleep…?” was murmured lazily in his ear. Kale nodded and quietly responded, “Hmm… You’re very warm…” The hold around him slackened and the larger man made to sit up. “Should I-” Kale grabbed Maison’s arm and pulled him down back down encouragingly. “No,” he whispered, turning onto his other side to look into dark eyes. “I like your touch.” A crooked, shy smile took its rightful place upon Maison’s lips and he pulled Kale closer, gently bumping their foreheads together. 

“What a predicament,” he chuckled, stroking his hand tenderly over Kale’s waist and coiling his tail around his leg. 

Kale relaxed and allowed a soft smile to his lips, taking Maison’s hand and pressing their palms together, the tips of his fingers just reaching the mid joints of Maison’s. “Were you dreaming?” Kale asked, keeping his gaze on their hands and hoping that Maison’s deep voice would soon lull him into a peaceful sleep. Maison stretched against him and twined their fingers together, lying on his back against the pillows and pulling Kale up. “Was I?” he asked in a yawn, resting his nose to Kale’s hair. Kale hummed and closed his eyes. “You growl at times,” he murmured. “It’s oddly soothing.”

Maison chuckled softly, the vibration’s traveling through Kale’s finger tips, his hand rested with Maison’s upon his chest. Lips gently pressed to his temple and the hand around his waist began stroking once more, tugging him even closer. “You like when I growl, baby?” The words shot up Kale’s spine like a bolt of lightning; it was a wonder that he hadn’t jumped out the window. Instead the tips of his ears heated and reddened brilliantly as did his cheeks. He turned his face away as if in denial, but Maison’s fingers gently took his chin and brought him back. The smirk on his face was nothing short of teasing and his dark eyes were anything but innocent as they followed the fingers trailing down Kale’s arched neck. 

The quietest of sounds escaped Kale’s lips and suddenly Maison’s hands were falling away. When Kale looked back up, the larger man’s face burned a dark scarlet and his eyes were wide and worried. Maison rubbed the back of head nervously and scooted away slightly. He chuckled uncertainly and a shy smile upturned his lips. “Sorry,” he said breathlessly, turning to look towards the other end of the room. “I, uhm… I didn’t really mean to…” He trailed off and Kale merely tilted his head and pursed his lips in confusion. Kale looked at the sheets and smoothed them over slightly, contemplating actions for a moment before he shifted, closing the space that Maison had made between them.

“I do…” he murmured, still looking away whether in shyness or lack of confidence; he was unsure. Maison blinked and looked back down at Kale, leaning closer and trying to look at his face. “What do you-” He cut himself off and it was as if the light bulb that formed above his head came crashing down on him upon realization. Kale hummed softly and turned to curl against him, his face buried in Maison’s chest. “I do like when you growl…” he whispered, muffled and embarrassed. “It makes me feel safe…” He felt the slight hitch in Maison’s breath and he tried burying himself even deeper, an uncommon bashfulness settling itself in his gut.

A sturdy arm wrapped firmly around his waist and gentle fingers lifted his chin before warm lips captured his own. Kale jumped slightly, still unused to Maison’s kisses and none had been as passionate as this one; only timid and consenting ones in private. Maison’s fingers were threading tenderly into his hair and, at just that simple touch, he moaned aloud; further adding to his embarrassment and setting his cheeks aflame. He felt a shudder course through Maison’s body and a deep growl sent his heart racing, his hands clutching bare skin and tail coiling around Maison’s leg tightly. 

He nearly whimpered in protest when Maison broke the kiss slowly, still lingering and centimeters apart. Kale bit his bottom lip and looked to the side once more when he caught dark eyes staring at him. Maison smiled softly and pressed a gentle kiss to Kale’s temple, nuzzling him affectionately and rubbing his arms to calm him. “It feels so good to be able to kiss you…” Maison murmured softly, bringing his hand up to take Kale’s chin, turning him back and stroking a finger gently over his bottom lip. Kale looked up at him, his eyes shy and face flushed with color. Maison brought Kale close and stroked his cheek, resting their foreheads together. 

“You’ve always been worth the wait,” he chuckled softly, stealing a chaste kiss from Kale’s lips, earning himself a slightly startled squeak. Kale smiled timidly, nuzzling his face to Maison’s hand and coiling his tail firmly to his. He wrapped his arms around Maison’s neck, noting the subtle wonder on his face as he shifted closer before sealing their lips once more, purring quietly in contentment. The hand on his cheek moved back, lacing into his hair once more while the other settled upon his waist, stroking gently and coaxing him into his lap and against his body. Kale moved his fingers tenderly across Maison’s neck, up to his jaw and slowly over his ears, tenderly caressing the damage sustained to the left one.

Maison growled quietly, the steady rumbles of his chest eliciting slight trembles of Kale’s form against his own. His hand moved up and down the arched curve of Kale’s spine confidently, timidity forgotten under the positive, encouraging sounds spilling from Kale’s lips and onto his own. He groaned roughly when his ears were gently tugged and he pressed further into the kiss, parting his lips and urging Kale’s for entrance. With a quiet mewl, entrance was granted. He was met with a tentative tongue and he eagerly made to taste, their teeth clicking slightly as their tongues grazed and explored. 

He felt Kale’s hands shaking at the sides of his face and with a sure, strong hold; he guided his smaller form back until he was delicately pressed into the cool sheets. Maison felt a certain ease as he kissed him; an uncommon control which Kale usually possessed. But it was Kale who was unsure below him; uncharacteristically shy and the sweet, weak sounds that fell from his lips only built up Maison’s confidence in his own actions and the very need to cater to whatever his beauty might require and consent to. 

It was Kale who pulled away this time, panting quietly and arching his head back, his eyes closed, cheeks red, and lips parted for a breath. Maison shuddered as he watched him, nuzzling his nose and rolling his shoulders into the hands kneading into them. He smiled softly when Kale opened his eyes, their azure color illuminated by the moonlight yet slightly clouded and dazed. “You are so beautiful, baby…” Maison murmured, cupping Kale’s jaw and placing another gentle kiss to his lips. He was quite surprised when Kale’s arms wrapped tightly around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

With a low growl he took control once more, clasping a hand at the back of Kale’s neck and tilting his head to press their lips firmly together. Kale moaned softly, arching off the bed slightly and shifting his legs to Maison’s sides, rolling his fingers over each scar upon his shoulders, eliciting rough groans that sent surges of desire up his spine. His breaths came short and a bead of sweat rolled down his brow from the collective heat that poured from Maison’s larger frame and onto his. His mere kisses were fire and Kale whimpered as his mind clouded with foreign yearning at each touch and utter want at every mingled breath.

All too soon those lips left his own, but he gasped soundlessly when they moved down to trace his jaw. Kale tilted his head back when Maison nudged him urgently with his nose and he continued grazing his lips across his ear. The smaller Saiyan panted shallowly and clutched Maison’s hair when he traveled back down. At his fluttering pulse they stopped and the feral growl that resounded throughout the room sent shudders through Kale’s frame and his heart nearly seized when the sharp tips of canines just barely grazed the warm flesh of his neck. 

He submitted almost instantly.

Kale arched up into the press of teeth, listening attentively to Maison’s ragged breathing. He moaned softly when his skin was nicked tenderly, marked temporarily and accepted whole heartedly. When Maison shifted up to face him, his eyes were dark and dilated and Kale was very much the same. The larger Saiyan nuzzled their foreheads together gently before speaking gruffly, gazing directly into Kale’s eyes, and sending a shudder through his small figure. “I need you…” he groaned, casting his eyes shyly aside. Kale didn’t have to ask. He bit his bottom lip and hummed shakily. The hands resting at Maison’s shoulders traveled down slowly to his bare chest, kneading softly and tracing the scar that raised his skin before pausing over that thundering heart. 

Kale purred quietly to soothe him, coiling their tails tenderly and watching Maison’s flushed face as he turned back to him. A final glance into those dark eyes affirmed all and Kale sat up gracefully whilst Maison staggered slightly as he was pressed against the pillows like before. He shuddered when shapely legs straddled his lap and groaned loudly as curious fingers stroked the prominent bulge in his pants. He grasped Kale’s wrist, bringing his other arm around his waist and tugging him forward eagerly. The smaller Saiyan gasped as his lips were sealed with a deep growl and the hand on his waist was moving down to clasp his ass firmly.

He mewled shakily into the kiss when Maison started rolling his hips slowly. The oddest of sensations rose between his legs; one he’s only ever experienced through dreaded heat cycles, but this one felt pleasurable. Kale imitated Maison’s movements, placing his hands on his chest to steady himself before tentatively swaying his hips in inexperienced patterns. Maison moaned as he broke the kiss, nudging his forehead to Kale’s and placing both hands on his hips to guide him. The friction between them was unbearable and perfect and he’s only dreamed of it in shameful, vivid fantasies that he never believed would become reality.

And yet Kale was before him, settled perfectly in his lap and making the sweetest noises that made his straining erection throb below the shy rocking of his hips. Maison shuddered as he thumbed the hem of Kale’s shirt, biting his lower lip and shifting below the material to touch hidden skin. Kale didn’t seem to want to stop him, so he tugged slightly at the material and simply stared when Kale raised his arms obediently as if ordered and disposed of it off to the side himself. The smaller Saiyan raised himself to his knees and once more did Maison merely watch, entranced, as nimble hands pushed away the sash from around slim hips along with the material of his pants, nearly bare and exposed for Maison’s eyes only. 

When suddenly timid hands reached for his own sash did Maison finally snap out of his trance. He smiled softly and took Kale’s slightly trembling hands, bringing them up and planting gentle kisses to his knuckles. “Let me take care of you first, baby…” he whispered, leaning forward and kissing Kale’s forehead. The smaller Saiyan blinked and blushed brightly before nodding. Maison kissed him firmly once more before shifting, pressing Kale back against the pillows this time and settling between his legs. He stroked gently at warm thighs, chuckling softly as they closed around his hands unsurely.

Maison hummed soothingly and moved forward to kiss Kale again, moving his hands along his thighs as he did so. He purred approvingly when they spread for him. “You’re doing fine, Kale…” he murmured quietly against Kale’s lips, tracing his fingers over the band of his swim trunks and dipping his fingers beneath. He watched as Kale bit lightly at his lower lip, his hands clutching his biceps and eyes following the movements of his hands. They flicked back up to his face momentarily before casting aside once more. “What… What are you going to do…?” His voice was slightly wavering, but ever curious. Maison smiled gently and kissed his cheek. 

“You’ll see. Just trust me, baby…” he whispered, absolute affection coursing through him when Kale nodded in consent and approval. He turned his gaze back down, slowly shifting away the black material of Kale’s shorts and tugging them off his legs. Maison released a shaky breath, trailing his fingers lightly across Kale’s thighs and pausing only a moment before rolling his thumb against warm, wet folds. Kale curled in slightly at his touch, gasping quietly and spreading his legs slightly in what could only be encouragement. Maison shuddered and leaned forward, nuzzling his forehead to Kale’s temple and whispering in his ear.

“Is that alright…?” he asked quietly, ghosting the tips of his fingers over Kale’s skin, but never pushing passed. Kale hummed weakly, bringing his arms up to wrap around Maison’s neck securely. The larger Saiyan swallowed a possessive growl before pressing a finger passed pulsing lips, groaning at just the warmth. He clenched his teeth, nestling his sweaty face against Kale’s neck and breathing in his delicious scent as he listened to his quivering moans. Kale arched his hips up into Maison’s hand, digging his fingers into strong shoulders and panting softly. He felt a second finger nudge lightly at his entrance and he spread his legs as it joined the other. 

He leaned his head against Maison’s, rolling his hips into the gentlest of thrusts and bringing a hand down to stroke lightly at the damaged curve of his ear. A growl answered Kale’s touch and the smaller Saiyan smiled dazedly, tilting his head and tracing his tongue along the shell instead. He gasped and moaned headily when another rugged growl reached his ears and a third finger easily slid into him, the pace firm and satisfying. He wanted more. “Maison, please…” he whimpered desperately, taking the sides of his head and pulling him up to face him. 

Maison’s eyes were dark and feral, his brows knitted and breathing heavy. “Kale…” he groaned, bumping their foreheads together lightly and nuzzling Kale insistently. He kissed him roughly, demandingly, reveling in the sharp cry that he tugged from Kale’s lips as he pulled his fingers carefully from him. “Kale, oh gods, baby…” he snarled, grasping his hips firmly and nipping lightly at his lips. Kale panted weakly below him, his hands grasping the pillow behind him and body arched beautifully. Maison took only a moment to admire before growling, moving his hands below Kale’s thighs and lifting them up to rest on his shoulders. 

Kale nearly screamed when Maison pushed his tongue into him, lapping at quivering walls and pulling away to moan roughly. “Fuck, sweetheart, you’re so wet for me…” he grunted, shuddering as he nuzzled his cheek lightly against Kale’s thigh. Kale merely whimpered and mewled above him and Maison growled lowly to see his hands covering his pretty face. He moved up, taking Kale’s hands and shifting them away from his face, kissing him firmly and nuzzling him tenderly. “I wanna hear you, Kale,” he stated, nearly ordered and Kale visibly trembled at the commanding tone that he’s rarely heard uttered. 

Kale’s eyes were wide and worried, his hands clenching and unclenching in Maison’s gentle hold. “Maison, the others…” he whimpered, moving in for another kiss and in turn another growl. “I know, baby…” he murmured in a soothing tone this time, gently stroking away the fringe that fell into Kale’s face before lifting his chin. He stared deep into those eyes and growled lowly. “But you’re mine tonight... I want them to hear. I want them to know.” A flood of heat pulsed through Kale’s body and he could only find the sense to nod, whimpering into a chaste kiss before Maison was moving back down, trailing kisses from his knee to glistening folds.

The smaller Saiyan shifted up slightly, propped up weakly by the pillows and wall behind him. His hands moved down, fingers pushing through Maison’s hair and kneading lightly at his scalp which sent a torrent of purrs through him, further intensifying the knee weakening sensation between his thighs. Kale tossed his head back and cried out when a gentle suck was delivered to his swollen node, arching into the feeling and tugging lightly at Maison’s hair. Maison shuddered. Kale’s taste and scent was intoxicating. His warmth and wetness teasing as his cock throbbed helplessly in his pants. 

With a near frustrated growl he pulled away, biting and sucking a trail up to Kale’s neck where he nicked him once more, tasting the sweet bead of crimson that fell onto his tongue. Kale whimpered and coiled his arms around his neck once more, his legs around his waist as well and tugging him closer. Maison panted heavily, nuzzling his forehead to Kale’s and looking into eyes filled with yearning and desire. “Kale… Fuck, baby, I want you…” he groaned, watching Kale’s shaking hand as it traveled down his chest and slowly, teasingly, his fingers ghosted over the tent of his pants. 

“Kale,” he growled warningly, bucking his hips into the touch, his brows furrowed and teeth bared. Kale didn’t seem intimidated. Maison heard him purr lightly and he nuzzled right up to his neck, planting warm kisses to scorching skin and Maison’s breath hitched when small bites were pressed into his nape. He sighed softly when the sash around his waist was unwound by patient, steadying fingers and he was kissed firmly for distraction. The materials of his pants were pulled away and he moaned when his embarrassingly erect cock jutted between them and into Kale’s hands.

The quiet chuckle he heard made his skin prickle and cheeks flush with heat. Kale broke the kiss and nuzzled him comfortingly before looking down, running the tips of his fingers over the rigid shaft and thumbing the crown experimentally. When Maison moaned loudly and buried his face into his neck he took the reaction as positive. Kale sat up again and with whatever strength he had, he pushed Maison onto his back, straddling his thighs and leaning over him. Maison shuddered and grasped Kale’s hips, eagerly accepting the kiss to his lips and whimpering quietly when calm hands took hold of him again and tenderly pumped.

“K-Kale… Gods, baby, you’re gonna make me come…” he chuckled lightheartedly, nuzzling Kale’s nose and leaning up for a kiss. He felt Kale’s hand pause and the smaller Saiyan leaned up, tilting his head to the side and looking into Maison’s eyes with a curious glint. “Don’t you want to…?” he asked innocently. Maison nearly melted under that gaze and couldn’t help drawing Kale down to kiss him firmly. When he pulled back, he trailed his finger gently over Kale’s bottom lip and across his cheek. “Fuck, I need to, love… But I want you to come with me,” he purred, stroking his other hand up Kale’s thigh.

Kale blinked widely before smiling shyly, his cheeks dusted with color. Maison sat up, his hands at Kale’s hips. “Come here,” he murmured, tugging lightly at his hips and watching with lustful eyes as Kale shifted forward. He shuddered as warm, drenched folds pressed lightly to his cock and he ground forward eagerly, sliding between Kale’s thighs, but not into him; not yet. Kale whimpered quietly and clutched his shoulders. Maison held him tight and whispered soothingly in his ear. “Sway your hips for me, baby…” Kale did as told, giving a steady rock and going weak in the knees almost instantly. 

Maison moaned as Kale did, taking his arms and pulling them around his neck for support. “That’s it, Kale… You’re doing fine, sweetheart,” he purred, lapping tenderly at his neck and nuzzling him. “Feels good?” Kale nodded frantically against his chest, rolling his hips and drenching Maison’s cock with warm fluids. Maison growled quietly above him. “Let me hear you,” he rumbled, bucking up firmly, eliciting a sharp gasp and a wavering call of his name from Kale’s lips. The larger Saiyan groaned and bit lightly at Kale’s shoulder. “Maison- Gods, Maison, in me…” Kale whimpered, burying his face in Maison’s neck and threading his fingers through his hair. “Now, please…”

A full body shudder coursed through Maison at just those words and he nearly came right then and there. He pushed Kale back firmly against the pillows once more and leaned over him, capturing his lips in a fervent kiss before pressing into him. Kale arched up and cried out wantonly, throwing his head back into the pillows as Maison spread him impressively. He coiled his tail around Maison’s desperately, panting quietly in his ear and moaning his name. The larger Saiyan purred and growled wildly above him, lavishing his neck with sucks and bites that only added to the sensations that made his heart pound madly in his chest.

“You feel so good, baby, so perfect…” Maison groaned in his ear, pulling his hips back slightly, earning himself a desperate whine before pressing back in firmly. Kale clenched lightly around him, drawing him in easily until he was filled to the brim. Maison paused for a moment, watching Kale’s face with adoring eyes, allowing him time to adjust. Kale smiled dazedly up at him, bringing his hands up to stroke the sides of his face and tracing his index slowly over the scar across his eye. Maison purred quietly and stroked the scar across the bridge of Kale’s nose in turn. “You’re so beautiful, my fusion,” he whispered, placing a kiss to said scar. “What did I do to deserve you…?” 

Kale chuckled weakly and moved up to kiss Maison’s lips gently. “You certainly did something,” he purred, nuzzling their noses together lightly. “You would do anything, wouldn’t you?” Maison laughed tiredly and kissed him again. “I’d battle the Gods to reach you,” he smiled, slowly beginning to move his hips and memorizing the soft moan that reached his ears. “I’ve dreamed of having you for so long, baby…” he sighed against Kale’s ear, delivering a firm thrust and moaning with Kale simultaneously. “It’s hard to believe that it’s true…” Kale opened his eyes and smiled affectionately when the very slight trickle of tears formed at the corner of Maison’s eyes. He wiped them away with his thumbs before they could fall and placed a kiss to each of his cheeks. 

“You’ll have me,” he purred, stroking his hands down strong arms. “Always…” Maison chuckled quietly and hovered his lips over Kale’s. “And forever…” he finished, sealing their lips together and wrapping his arms around Kale to hoist him up slightly. The smaller Saiyan moaned longingly and rolled his hips into solid thrusts, gasping as the head of that large cock struck a cluster of sensitive nodes. He shook slightly in Maison’s strong hold, nuzzling his face to his neck and breathing in scents that were utterly masculine and perfect. His pupils dilated and his mouth watered when he sunk impossibly deeper. 

Maison growled roughly and ran his hands over Kale’s sides and daring to clasp the base of his tail. His response was incredibly alluring. Kale cried out loudly and slick walls rippled around him, a gush of warm fluids dripping onto his throbbing cock and down to the sheets. “Shit, Kale-” he snarled, thrusting harder into that heat and lapping at the scorching, sweat slicked skin. Those beautiful sounds sent his heart thundering and his cock pulsed hungrily. “Mais- Maison, it’s so hot-” Kale whimpered, writhing desperately below the larger Saiyan and panting headily. Maison smiled and kissed him hard, prying open his lips with his tongue and tasting him thoroughly.

“Tell me what you need, baby, come on,” he grunted, tightening his hold around Kale’s tail and snarling as another swell of heat surrounded him. “I need to come,” Kale sobbed weakly, leaning up and nuzzling Maison’s skin submissively. “I-It’s too hot, Maison, oh Gods, please…! I need you, make me come please…” A surge of absolute need shot up Maison’s spine. He snarled and thrust faster, rolling his fingers at the base of Kale’s tail and shuddering as canines extended, a wave of possessiveness pulsing through his veins. Kale cried out helplessly, clutching Maison desperately and submitting entirely when the sharp press of teeth scraped the skin of his throat. He nuzzled against them, baring his neck and urging Maison for claim.

With a firm thrust he screamed, clenching tightly around that thick, throbbing cock as he came hard. Maison growled huskily above him, sinking his teeth into Kale’s nape and burying himself to the hilt, cum filling his tight passage to the brim and more. He moaned lowly against Kale’s skin, keeping himself firmly buried in that warmth and listening attentively to the satisfied pants and sweet mewls that fell passed those lips. Maison carefully pulled his canines from Kale’s skin, lapping tenderly at the open wound and purring as he watched it heal temporarily as he placed a warm kiss to it. 

He shifted up when warm hands stroked lazily at his ears, looking deep into those nearly glowing eyes and returning the shy smile that spread across Kale’s lips. He kissed him lightly, bringing a hand up and taking his chin as he pulled back. Kale parted his lips obediently, displaying protracted canines and Maison chuckled softly as he moved his hand back, cupping the back of Kale’s neck and bringing him up as he leaned down. Kale purred approvingly, moving his fingers up to wind through Maison’s hair before nudging him slightly and tilting his head. He pressed his teeth just below his ear, closing his eyes as he bit down gently and shuddered at the sharp sensation of a strengthening bond. 

Only a moment later and he fell into sweet unconscious for the first time that night.

\--

“By Shah, I didn’t know you could be so loud!”

Kale flushed and buried his face in his scarf, turning away from Velio who moved around the kitchen for certain ingredients. “I mean Gods, you wouldn’t have even known Dai snuck in here, tripped over my curtains and proceeded to rip apart my room,” Velio laughed, waving around a wooden ladle for emphasis. In the seat next to Kale, the most offended look crossed Daikon’s face. “That was not my fault,” he huffed, pointing a utensil at Velio before getting a ladle pointed back at him. “I guess not,” Velio purred, tipping the warm soup into a grumbling Dai’s mouth, his pout soon melting into a satisfied grin at the lovely taste.

“I might not know what exactly happened last night,” the Emeraldan hummed, turning to add more spices to the soup in the pot on the flame. “But it must have been all good and sealed judging by that mark on your-” “Yeah, I think he’s gone, ‘Lio,” Daikon chided, taking a swig of warm tea and gesturing his mug to the empty seat beside him. Velio turned back around and huffed, turning his nose up and grabbing a couple of bowls. “I guess he doesn’t want my blessing.” Dai snorted as he was passed a full bowl. “I’m guessing he doesn’t want your pretty little nose in his sex life.”

“Well something was bound to happen between them and anything and everything apparently went down last night and nothing can- What are you even doing here?” Velio asked as if it just dawned on him. “I would have told you last night were it not for a certain hand on my dick and curtains around my face,” Daikon purred, leaning over to place a kiss to Velio’s forehead. Velio hummed thoughtfully and took a sip of his tea.

“Touché…” 

\--

Kale sighed in relief as he shut the door quietly behind him. He fled Velio’s apparent blessings and narrowly escaped Quince’s questions as to why everyone was screaming last night. He only received a silent chuckle from Bruss as he scooped Quince up and hauled him to the kitchen for which he was thankful. He sat at the edge of his bed, slipping off his scarf and looking out the window as he traced his fingers over the nearly healed claim mark on his neck. A heavy arm soon found its way around his waist and he laid back down, eagerly cuddling up to Maison’s warm chest and breathing in his comforting scent.

“Morning interrogations…?” Maison mumbled sleepily in his hair. Kale merely nodded and yawned tiredly. Maison hummed and stretched, shifting to curl closer to Kale. “Maybe we’ll sleep in for today… Maybe tomorrow, too… And the day after…” Kale chuckled softly, stroking his fingers over Maison’s cheeks and purring as he was pulled into a lazy kiss. He nestled his face into Maison’s neck, purring as he nuzzled his nose to his marking scar as well. He closed his eyes and sighed contently. 

“I’d like that…”

**Author's Note:**

> Kale, Maison and my other OCs on my OC Blog on tumblr:
> 
> empanadaocz.tumblr.com


End file.
